Augmented reality refers to the live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment. Augmented reality technology can enhance a user's current perception of reality by supplementing elements of the real-world environment with computer-generated elements such as graphics, video, sound, geographic location data, etc. One challenge when inserting visual computer-generated elements into real-world images or video is to accurately present the virtual object relative to real-world objects in front of the virtual object.